


What Makes a Liar

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oumota, oumasai, saimota, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Kokichi Ouma has been skittish and acting strange ever since he awoke from the killing game, but things get worrying when Kaito and Shuichi notice an alarming amount of bruises on his body.





	What Makes a Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Abuse implications TW. Features a fan character/father of Kokichi named Kenshin Oshiro. I've been told that this fanfic in particular should be continued, and I might if there is interest in it.

It started when Shuichi and Kaito both noticed that Kokichi was always the last one out of the changing room for gym.

Adapting to life outside of the killing game was challenging, but it seemed to hit everyone differently. For Kokichi, he seemed to retreat inward, easily more frightened and borderline shy in comparison to what Kaito and Shuichi knew in the killing games.

They thought it was just him having difficulty adapting to living a normal high school life.

That all changed, however, when Kaito and Shuichi snuck back into the boys changing room and saw Kokichi’s back covered in bruises.

Kaito immediately wanted to jump out from hiding, and confront Kokichi about the wounds, but Shuichi urged him against it. If one thing was certain about Kokichi, it was how he dug his heels at every given point when secrets came into question. Naturally, Kokichi wouldn’t dare talk about it unless he felt comfortable with it–and a gym locker room was about as least comfortable as you could get for such a conversation.

The school day passed, and Kaito and Shuichi made a beeline for each other before they hunted for Kokichi. 

They found him outside, a heavy book bag on his back and several textbooks in his arms. He looked down the road, as if he was waiting for someone.

Turning to each other and nodding, Shuichi and Kaito quickly made their way over to Kokichi.

“Hey, Kokichi!” Kaito called out, not missing the way Kokichi flinched before he turned to him.

“We’ve been looking for you,” Shuichi forced out a warm smile, but he hadn’t missed it either. “Are you on your way home?”

Kokichi paused, glancing over the two of them for a moment, before turning his attention back to the road. “I’m waiting for my father. He’s coming to pick me up.”

Kaito frowned. “Your dad? I didn’t know you had a dad.”

Kokichi winced again, and shot a glare at Kaito. “Well, I had to be made  _ somehow. _ He’s my  _ father, _ so.”

The way Kokichi put emphasis on the term “father” sent a soft chill up Shuichi’s spine. It was forced, bitter and venomous, but in a way that sounded like Kokichi was trying to tone it back, trying to tame his own words.

“I think, what Kaito meant was… you never mentioned your, um,  _ father.”  _

“Nothing much to mention,” Kokichi spat. “He’s just some CEO of some company that makes and sells all kinds of stuff. Nothing much else to talk about, really.”

Shuichi was about to ask more questions, however, was interrupted by the sound of a car honk. The sound was loud and started both him and Kaito, immediately turning to look and see at the offending vehicle pull up beside them.

When they both glanced over to Kokichi, they saw an uneasy smile.

The man that stepped out of the car was tall, his hair slicked back and his facial hair trimmed in a balbo style. His hair was a dark plum color with the signs of old age turning a few strands gray. He wore a black vest over a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and shoes to match.

When Shuichi caught his eyes, he saw that they were a dark shade of brown, and despite the color itself being warm, he felt an icy chill hit his spine.

“Why, hello there,” the man started. “Kokichi, are these your friends? The ones you have been telling me about?”

Kokichi’s nod was curt and stiff.

“Kaito Momota and Shuichi Saihara, correct?” The man smiled as he extended out his hand. “My name is Kenshin Oshiro. I am Kokichi’s father. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Kaito was the first one to react, hesitantly taking the man’s hand into his own and giving it a quick shake. “Yeah… Nice to meet you, too… but uh, I thought Kokichi’s last name was ‘Ouma.’ Not–”

“Ah, yes. Kokichi prefers his mother’s maiden name over mine, bless her resting soul.” As Shuichi stared at Kenshin’s smile, he realized that the warmth wasn’t reaching the man’s eyes. “I do not mind his preference. His legal name  _ is _ Kokichi Oshiro, technically, but he’s more than welcome to use his mother’s maiden name.”

Kokichi shifted his weight and cleared his throat, keeping his head bowed and his line of sight away from Kenshin’s.

“Well, I hate to cut a conversation short,” Kenshin started, putting a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder. “But I have to get my boy home. We have a very important dinner party to attend tonight, so he needs to get ready before we set out.”

Shuichi turned his attention to Kokichi, who’s eyes were wide and his smile was strained. Before Shuichi could ask, however, Kokichi forced out a brighter smile.

“Yeah! It’s a meeting with some of my father’s coworkers and investors. I’m gonna be his successor, so they want to meet me and see if I’m worthy of inheriting the business.”

“That’s right,” Kenshin laughed, a hollow and empty sound as he patted Kokichi’s head. Kokichi would flinch ever so slightly every time the hand made contact to his head. “But I’m sure as long as Kokichi is on his  _ best _ behavior, everything will be fine. Now, now, get in the car, Kokichi. We have very little time before the get together starts.”

Kaito and Shuichi never saw Kokichi move so fast to obey an order, hopping in the car’s back seat and quickly putting on the seat belt. Kenshin made his way over to the drivers side of the car.

“W-wait!” Kaito exclaimed, startling Shuichi in the process.

Kenshin turned to face them, his smile lessening. “Hm?”

“Well, I know Kokichi’s got a big thing going on later today, but… is it okay if he hangs out with us tomorrow?”

With how unsure Kaito sounded, Shuichi immediately figured out his true motive. It wasn’t just him picking up on the red flags, and if what they assumed was true… “Yeah. We wanted to do a little study group today, but if he’s busy, can he come over my house tomorrow instead?”

Kenshin hummed, as if pondering, before he turned to Kokichi in the car. “Kokichi? Do you want to spend some time with your friends tomorrow?”

Kokichi’s eyes were wide, and his mouth was pressed into a tight line. After a few moments of contemplation, he gave a weak nod.

“Well, then that’s fine.” Kenshin smile grew in size, but never in sincerity. “As long as everything goes well tonight and you promise to be home before dinner time tomorrow, then I do not see an issue with that. Especially if it’s for studying as well. Kokichi is so very bright, isn’t he?” Kenshin gave a hearty laugh. “I admire how studious he is. His grades have skyrocketed to an all new high. What an amazing boy, isn’t he?”

Shuichi and Kaito hesitantly nodded in agreement, both visibly uncomfortable and unsure. Kenshin found his way back into his car, buckling his seat belt before driving away. Shuichi and Kaito didn’t even have enough time to process anything else, but they knew one thing.

Kokichi wasn’t going to keep his secrets for long. They were going to figure  _ everything _ out tomorrow night.


End file.
